User talk:Cottonfur
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have BriarClan Roleplay Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopptastic ok Cotton Here it is You like? Limesplash "I'm in love with a Rapist?" 22:28, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Cotton I RP ed Chat is messed up for me right now (Talking like Moonsong) Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 15:53, July 23, 2012 (UTC) KK COTTON HAVE FUN AT THE EYE DOCTORS kk yours So she came home :D Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 16:03, July 23, 2012 (UTC) also how was the EP of falling skys? Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 16:05, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I bet Yours Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 16:13, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Bye Cotton Maybe when you get back Chat will work for me Yes you did *Hugs Cottton* Have fun Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 16:19, July 23, 2012 (UTC) joining Sorry if this is not where to join i am new here and VERY confused .Ok here is the cat I would like to join Briarclan as.... name: Blossomkit rank: kit looks/traits: Blossomkit is a fluffy long furred calico she cat kitten with very dark deep blue eyes. She is happy, sweet, pretty, clever , playful, fun, but around new cats is shy. sorry if i forgot something.Warriorcat98671 (talk) 23:30, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Yo cotton on here! Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 02:46, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Scar Troutie's PM Troutiee:As you were saying? 5:39 Shadowscarxx13:She's f***ing gone and I don't know where she is 5:40 Troutiee:How does everyone know her account? Pstfch. 5:40 Shadowscarxx13:It s all my fucking falut fault 5:41 Troutiee:What happened. 5:41 Shadowscarxx13:im the same dude you talked to the other day waith that was yesterday 5:41 Troutiee:Her uncle. Cole. Who is 17 and knows her account. 5:41 Shadowscarxx13:I AM NOT HER UNCL FUKIN NOT HER 5:42 Troutiee:You said you were her uncle the last time we spoke. 5:42 Shadowscarxx13:UNCLE i was being sarcastic OMG so just shut up 5:42 Troutiee:Why are you telling me to shut up when we should be conversing what the fuck happened to Scar? Or the real one. 5:42 Shadowscarxx13:sorry im just f***ing worried and call her raven 5:43 Troutiee:I do In texts. in* 5:44 Shadowscarxx13:Just... Keep an eye out and if she comes on... Main Chat Shadowscarxx13 has joined the chat. 5:38 Troutiee I wore my hoodie to school despite swearing to my mom I wouldn'- SCAR YOU MOTHER FUCKING-- 5:38 Shadowscarxx13 Not scar... pm now 5:39 Troutiee Her uncle again? -cough- 5:39 Hollystar1 Uncle? 5:39 Shadowscarxx13 IM NOT HER RPFUKIN UNCLE FUKIN* 5:40 Troutiee Who are you then? Brother? Boyfriend? 5:40 Shadowscarxx13 Niether a friend P PM Same guy as yesterday 5:43 Meadowwind5 Why would anyone give someone their password in more cases than not it's their password for everthing 5:43 Troutiee -coughcough- 5:43 Shadowscarxx13 She's trusts me. And it was in case of something like this so I could say what happened 5:44 Meadowwind5 But she trusts everyone her boyfriend her brother her uncle no one has that much trust most people wouldn't trust their brother with that he'd F- it up Shuckle* has joined the chat. 5:44 Meadowwind5 her uncle, no way in hell and her boyfriend maybe but not her friend 5:44 Troutiee When you said she was missing 6 days ago, and she was planning to kill herself yesterday, the 11th, the '6 days ago' would've been the day BEFORE I talked to her about the suicide. 5:45 Shadowscarxx13 She trusts hardly anyone. AND I AM NOT HER FUCKIN UNCLE 5:45 Shuckle* irped 5:45 Meadowwind5 her friend would make another account 5:45 Troutiee Which means she would've had her phone/computer etc. 5:45 Shadowscarxx13 DONT TALK ABOUT IT NO ONE HAS TO F***ING JNOW 5:45 Troutiee And that means if she ran away, she wouldn't have wifi unless it's really crappy and does nothing, which I doubt she even took it if she could've. 5:45 Shadowscarxx13 STOP IT FUCKING STOP JUST STOP TALKING ANOUT IT 5:46 Troutiee Well, there's admins here who are concerned, including me, her friend. Why can't we talk about it. It's important. Very. 5:46 Shadowscarxx13 ... She thought she could trust you guys you fucked up 5:46 Troutiee She could. 5:46 Shadowscarxx13 just stop 5:46 Troutiee And apparently YOU fucked up for lying to us. It's quite obvious. Sorry. 5:47 Shadowscarxx13 When did I lie Im going out to look... Shadowscarxx13 has been banned by Hollystar1 (undo). Elegance is always in style 23:02, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Dear Cotton Hey Friend, I know this is probably silly, to ask you to come back to the wiki just to talk. Because I miss talking to you, and yeah. I know, It's friday night, and you with your soical life balncing books and parties and boyfriends and stuff like! Gods! How you manage it. Anyway, If you have time, I'll probably be on for most of the night. Love ya~ Meadow~ Cotton, I wanted to keep this and here it is. Thought you might want to see **Troutiee-huggy- It doesn't bother me that much. **Because fake jews will be fake jews. c: **Even he admits he's a fake jew **3:47Meadowwind5? **OMG **DON"T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN **3:47TroutieeFake jew? **3:47Meadowwind5THAT IS STEROTYPINg **AND WRONG **3:48TroutieeWe're all wrong in my family? **3:48Meadowwind5NOT AN EXSURE FOR YOU TO DAY THAT ***SAY **3:48TroutieeI'm worse than everyone else?? **3:49Meadowwind5No, But you didn't know, but never let me hear you saying that again **3:49TroutieeI did know it was wrong, just not stereotyping. Eh. **3:50Meadowwind5It is, And could be discrimanation **3:50TroutieeThere isn't one jew in a vincinity of 800 miles from my house?????? **3:51Meadowwind5and depending on how you mean it it could be anti semstist **Doesn't Matter! **3:52TroutieeWhat's a semstist? **3:52Meadowwind5Don't let me ever hearing you say that again **http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antisemitism **You'll learn about that in ww2 history **3:54TroutieeEh **I'll admit I'm more than a little racist lel. **3:55Meadowwind5Some people here think it's bad to say that someone is black **and You are ruining it for the rest of us **We get called rascal for nothing ***racsit **There is a streotpye that all white people are racist **3:56TroutieeIf everyone stayed to their own goddamn country that'd be perfect. **Nomixedbabieslikeomg **3:56Meadowwind5Well then **Get back to fucking poland **and then the natives will have this land again like they should. **3:57TroutieeExactly. **3:57Meadowwind5and there is nothing wrong with mixed race babies **Love is love **3:58TroutieeJust please don't fuck a black guy, asian guy, rat thing, or anything other than Canadian. It gets confusing and just hh. **3:59Meadowwind5I'll have sex with who ever i love **It doesn't matter If they are a different race **Diffrent gender or the same, If you love someone be with them **3:59TroutieeI'm fine with homosexuality but just race is a no. **4:00Meadowwind5I find you no better then people who are homophobic then. **4:00TroutieeI don't care if you do or don't. **4:01Meadowwind5k then. **4:01TroutieeBut like, people who act like tfn's just need to go back where they came from. After I slap the people who brought them here. **4:02Meadowwind5Then you go back too **4:02TroutieeWhatever. **I'm not fully Polish though. **4:05Meadowwind5Your mostly, form what i remember, So go there. **4:05Troutiee1/4-1/2. Not mostly. ** has joined the chat. **4:06LunaDiviner7Hi guys! **4:07Meadowwind5Good enough, Hi luna! **4:07LunaDiviner7I get to help a friend of mine write a book! **4:07Meadowwind5*huggy luna* **So how are you? **4:07LunaDiviner7Where I get sent back in time to ancient Rome with 7 others **And I become a magical girl **4:07Meadowwind5Ohhh! **4:07TroutieeNot good enough, I'm not going in the fucking cold unless I'm forced. **Salutations. **4:08LunaDiviner7How are you guys? **4:08TroutieeA little aggrivated. **4:08Meadowwind5Pissed **4:08LunaDiviner7What's going on? **4:08Troutiee-points at Meadow- **4:08Meadowwind5Shall I paste? **4:08LunaDiviner7Does it have anything to do with the letters s n o and w? **4:08TroutieePaste. ** **LunaDiviner7Ah, okay **I see what's going on now **And this is something I don't entirely feel comfortable getting into **4:11Meadowwind5It's alright luna **4:11TroutieeNo need to join then. **4:13LunaDiviner7In terms of lighter news, my brother's service dog turned 9 yesterday! **4:14TroutieeCool! **So, we're done this conversation, right Meadow? e_e **'Cause this ain't a scene, it's a god damned arms race. **4:17Meadowwind5Troutie, I'm sorry I yelled at you. But I still believe that you are wrong, and that is my opinion. I however respect that you have yours as you are a human being and should make your choses according to what you think is right and wrong. I just ask that you never say anything like that around me again, because I get really defencive when I hear those kind of things, because to me there is nothing wrong with poeple marrying and having a family as long as they are adults. **the last sentence wasn't editted **Yes trout, we are now done **4:20TroutieeI'm sorry I yelled at you too, Meadow. I agree with that statement, that people have their own preferences. But when arguments come about I'll fight, 90% of the time. I will also abide to not saying it around you, or at least I'll try to. * *Anyway Bestie, Here you are, I hope that your ex get's chased by a rabitted dog, and Bitch/ slut get's attacked but a horrible cat/dog/rats /all of the above! *22:27, January 27, 2015 (UTC) I wanted to ban her Cotton, IDK your openion on this, But i thought i'd tell you. Elegance is always in style 00:36, January 28, 2015 (UTC) See you them! Ok thank you Cotton, I am kinda starting to find her annoying again. Anyway, I knew you'd understand. Elegance is always in style 02:17, January 29, 2015 (UTC)